Just Eat the Choclates
by Karrissarella
Summary: Namie is disappointed she didn't get to spend her Valentines Day with her beloved brother – but her boss sure is acting weird today. IzaNamie


Title: Just Eat the Chocolates

Author: Karrissarella

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Namie is disappointed she didn't get to spend her Valentines Day with her beloved brother – but her boss sure is acting weird today.

A/N: This was filled for a prompt on the kink meme on Livejournal! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Namie moved into Izaya's apartment complex, nodding at the doorman who has gotten to recognize her recently and she nods at him. It's Valentines Day and she was really hoping she could spend it with her beloved Seiji. However, no matter how many times she checked her phone for missed calls or text messages – she found zero. She only got her daily phone call from Seiji telling her where the two of them were. Usually that would be enough for her, but not today. She was just wishing something more would happen, he would call again, he would text her a simple 'Happy Valentines Day, sis' text message, or in a Valentines Day miracle – he would leave his stalker girlfriend and come back home to her.

She moved into the elevator silently, knowing that was all just her imagination and hopeful wishing. She walked down the hallway and opened the apartment door as she moved into Izaya's flat. She walked in silently and moved to her desk where she found a heart shaped box with a red ribbon tied around it. It had no tag on it. She stared at it for a long time before looking up at the back of her boss's head. "You left your chocolates on my desk," She replied monotonously.

"They aren't mine," Izaya seemed to sing without turning around from typing rapidly on his computer.

"Who are they from?" Namie asked, raising a brow. She began to let her imagine grow again, thinking that they could possibly be from Seiji – before her dreams were smashed into a million little pieces.

"Don't flatter yourself. They're from me." Izaya said, swiveling around to face her with a playful smirk on his face.

Namie frowned, "whats wrong with them?"

Izaya laughed, "Nothing. Why don't you eat them?" He asked.

Namie stared down at the heart-shaped box for a long time before shaking her head and pushed it aside and took a seat at her desk. She picked up some files and began to file through the papers, carrying along with her work.

Izaya frowned, pushing himself up from his chair and walking over to his secretary's desk, placing his hands on it, leaning over. "If they were from Seiji, you'd eat them."

"They're not." Namie replied coolly. Izaya hummed, staring down at her. After a few clicks on a spreadsheet she was working on, she was getting sick of his staring. She turned to him, glaring up at him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to eat your chocolates is all~" Namie didn't say anything and continued to stare up at him. She knew his entire inventory in the apartment and she knew what he could have slipped in the chocolates.

"What if I had told you they were from Seiji? You would have ate them regardless, right? Even if you knew they were poisonous and he had put drugs in them?"

"Seiji would neve-!"

"Or if his girlfriend would? She wants you gone too, right?" Izaya grinned and Namie's gaze narrowed. "But if it had said 'from Seiji' – you would have eaten them, right? Regardless of the proof you had, or if Seiji's girlfriend had actually mailed them to you? As long as it read 'To Sis, Love Seiji'?" Izaya's face seemed to be inches away from Namie's now.

"So why don't you just eat them?" He asked casually.

"Why do you want me to eat them so bad?"

Izaya sighed dramatically, "I would like to love everyone on Valentines Day, but sadly, it looks like not everyone is focusing on me – but rather on their other lovers. I, of course, like any other human being would like to be loved back on this joyous occasion – at least a bit personally." He smiled.

Namie snorted, "and out of all the people that '_love_' you. You picked me?" She asked, looking up at him, quirking an eyebrow. She frowned, annoyed when she saw that Cheshire grin of his. Namie sighed defeatedly, knowing he wasn't going to leave her alone until she ate one of the chocolates at least. She untied the box slowly and opened the lid. She saw the assorted candies and noticed that only the coconut and raspberry ones were in the box. Those were her favorites and she generally ignored the rest of the assorted candies they put in chocolate assortments like these.

She looked curiously up at him and he was still wearing that stupid grin, but he had that glint in his eyes. "...you know my favorite chocolates?"

Izaya chuckled, "I am an informant. I do my research."

Namie slowly bit into one of the raspberry chocolates into her mouth and was surprised when she felt another pair of lips over hers. Her first reaction was to push her psychotic boss away, but the one that the raspberry cream and his tongue collided with hers, and she hated to admit this, but it felt _good_. It almost sickened her _good _it felt to be kissing her boss. And he was surprisingly good at it for being one of the most hated men in Japan.

Izaya pulled back from the kiss, swallowing the cream that came from the candy. He smiled, amused at Namie's reaction to the kiss, never having seen her make more than two facial expressions and those were: bored and annoyed. He felt achieved that he got a shocked expression from her this time.

"So...you want to finish those chocolates now?"

"Will you kill me afterwards?" Namie retorted nonchalantly.

Izaya laughed, "No, you're too much fun Namie-san~" he cooed before moving to pick up another chocolate and bit into it before Namie moved up from her chair to bite into the other half and this time the flavors of coconut and the taste of Izaya – which vaguely tasted like coffee and fish came swirling into her mouth.

After that night, Namie swore that her least favorite foods were coconut and raspberry flavored sweets.


End file.
